


Jem and the Autobots

by Opatoes



Category: Jem and the Holograms, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opatoes/pseuds/Opatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jem and the Holograms start a benefit concert with the Autobots. Meanwhile, the Misfits get a new manager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jem and the Autobots

**Author's Note:**

> This was planned out after finding out that there were A: No Jem/TF crossovers and B: When I found out both of them take place in the same universe and that we could have had a crossover episode.

Jem and the Holograms are always the first to volunteer to play at any charity event, and today was just another day of charity work for them, outside a retirement home not too far from Starlight Music, an amazingly clear day, different flyers hired by the organizer to add to Jem and the Hologram's amazing performance. Nearly everyone is enjoying the concert.

One jet, out of the seven in the sky, is less than pleased with the music. In fact, one mainly red and white jet manages to vocalize out in a screech " _Disgusting!"_

Starscream just wanted a nice fly, get a chance to stretch his wings, and he has to hear the garbage organics consider music. He thought this would be a nice place to stretch out, maybe scare some humans, but this music is unbearable to him. Time to move on.

It's not much better for him elsewhere. Not too far, the Misfits are having their own concert, with a much younger and much louder audience, fitting right in with their deafening music.

Starscream's engine actually stops for a bit after this, having to process what he's hearing. "Human music gets worse and worse- ugh!"

But he has to admit, he  _is_ jealous of all the attention these colorful-haired humans are getting.

"Although, maybe I can take advantage of this…"

It's surprisingly peaceful for a Misfits concert, though, with nothing getting destroyed. The distance between the Jem and Misfits concerts must help. But Pizzazz looks like she's steaming.

The way back, her arguing with Eric is open for everyone, including certain sneaky seekers to hear. Even going to their building, they're being listened in on. Starscream's audials are tuned in to hear her yelling specifically.

And boy, is Pizzazz mad. Eric is  _trying_ to reason with Pizzazz, but she is honestly tired of Eric's garbage.

"You don’t want all that attention going to Jem, do you? They’re doing a charity event, and if we get the bigger one, no one will go to theirs!" Eric says, hair looking less maintained than usual.

"Jem Shmem. Our concert was the highlight of today, and we didn't have to do any stupid events! We’ll keep the camera off Jem!" Pizzazz is close to spitting on Eric.

Roxy chimes in, "But I’m not doing any charity event!" Pizzazz is nodding in agreement, both look ready to keep arguing.

"I don’t know, a charity event might be nice…" Stormer says, immediately regretting this decision. Pizzazz and Roxy just  _glare._  "… But we aren’t doing it with you!" She adds. Safe.

"E-xactly." Pizzazz stretches, "Which is why we’re throwing you out!"

Eric is staring in horror, both at this news and the Decepticon that's hovering right by the window that he only just noticed. "You can’t just throw me out! I run this company- we signed a contract!"

Starscream's taking this chance to go busting through the window. Honestly, none of them are phased by it at this point. "I beg to differ. I’ll take over this company! And the next!" Starscream shrieks.

"Who the heck are you?" Roxy asks, only vaguely remembering seeing Starscream's face on newspapers, never reading the name.

Luckily, Starscream's happy to introduce himself. "I’m Starscream, soon-to-be leader of the Decepticons! And now the current leader of this company!"

Stormer remembers reading about this in the newspapers! With the Autobots defending Earth, the Decepticons trying to destroy it for- oil? It's not exactly clear in the paper. "Aren’t the Decepticons those aliens-"

Pizzazz interrupts having been spending the past few moments getting Eric Raymond into a headlock, "Still a better manager than this dope!"

"You can’t replace me with that- thing!" Maybe that was poor wording on Eric's part, but he's dealt with too much to have  _his_ job replaced with a robot.

"You wanna talk with my Daddy's lawyers?" Pizzazz asks, grinning all the while. She doesn't notice Starscream pointing his null ray at Eric, and it's not clear which gets Eric to shake his head quicker. " Didn’t think so."

A walk downstairs for the Misfits, and a flight down for Starscream, and they're out back, putting Eric Raymond in the proper office space for him: the dumpster.

Pizzazz wipes her hands afterwards, as you would after taking out any old trash. "So, Screamer. What’s your big plan for us?"

Starscream thinks for a moment, before chiming in, "I propose a charity event- to us!"

All of the Misfits cheer at this idea.


End file.
